Bright Sunrise
by elfsborg91
Summary: Continuation of Fairytale Perfect. What happens when it seems like it will work out? What will happen between Rose/Scorpius and upset relatives? What will Ron, Draco and Lucius do? Follows two storylines, one immiediately after FP and one five years later
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is the beginning, hope you enjoy it and I just want to say that I'm going to try to write this story into... sort of two... on line follows almost right after Fairytale Perfect left off, and the other is five years after that. Let's see how it goes, and if you have any thoughts about it just review or something.

* * *

**Chapter one**

Scorpius stood up from the armchair he had been seated in and turned his head to stare at the bathroom door impatiently. It had been like this the last couple of times they were going to see Rose's family, him trying to hurry her up but only so that she out of spite would deliberately slow down even more.

"Rose, we need to go **now**, not later or in a second, **_now_**."

"Ok, ok… I'm here, shall we proceed, _oh great Scorpius_?" Scorpius bent forward slightly and kissed the top of her head before he held out his arm for her to take. "You know it's not like they are going to notice that we are a little late, there will be a lot of people there."

"You know that your father is going to stand watch by the door to see when we arrive, just waiting to point out some of my many faults."

"He's stopped doing that."

"Well perhaps, but I can see what he's thinking." Rose smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek while she snaked her arm around his waist.

"Just do what everyone else does, **_ignore him_**."

"Now we are **late**." Scorpius mumbled as his lips met hers. "_Really late_…" His hands brought her head closer as he ran them through her hair and she smiled against him. As they broke off the kiss Rose wiggled her eyebrows and tried to make her voice huskier.

"We could stay here…" But she was cut off when Scorpius disapparated with her in a tight embrace.

They could hear voices from inside the house as they made their way through the snow up to the Burrow. The house seemed to glow with the warm and inviting atmosphere inside, something Scorpius had loved since the first time Rose brought him there.

_

* * *

_

Five years earlier

"**_Scorpius_**!" Scorpius was almost tackled to the ground by the laughing girl who had rushed out of the door which he had moments before been about to knock on. Lips crashed onto his and he had a hard time controlling himself and not make it into a heavy make out session.

"I'm happy to see you too, Rose."

"You better be." She hugged him again before letting go and taking a step back to get a good look at him.

"I can't have changed that much since we said good bye at King's Cross." Rose smiled and his world was brightened.

"That's just it, you are still Scorpius Malfoy. Come on, I want you to met mum."

Rose could easily say that she had never been more excited or nervous in her entire life as she brought Scorpius inside, and it didn't help much when she nearly tripped over a box with Christmas decorations, waiting to be put up. However Scorpius quickly caught her by the elbow and the familiar smirk played on his face.

"Better watch where you step next time, Weasley." She smiled brightly at the playfulness in his voice before pulling him into the kitchen where her mom was currently trying to cook.

"I can't take _**this**_, it doesn't make any sense." Hermione hadn't noticed the two newcomers as she leant over a piece of paper while waving her wand over the stove. Her head snapped up when the sound of Rose clearing her throat reached Hermione's ears.

"Oh, hello, you must be Scorpius. It's really nice to meet you." Scorpius could see how much Rose resembled her mother, especially the facial expressions. He wasn't really that comfortable around new people, but as Hermione held out her hand he shook it and managed to smile genuinely.

"Good day, mrs. Weasley."

"Rose has told me a lot about you, but perhaps it's time for me to tell you all about Rose." Hermione and Scorpius both smirked when they heard the loud groan from the girl beside Scorpius, and they saw how her face had changed colour to deep red.

"Mom, really…"

"Rose, don't interrupt your mother when she has something important to tell me." Scorpius felt his unease melt away for every moment that passed together with the two women.

The pair sat down at the kitchen table to continue to watch Rose's mother attempts at making dinner, laughing and making small talk.

* * *

Sometime later the backdoor slammed open and Hugo appeared.

"Hello everyone, **Hugo** has returned." He was met by silence and three pair of eyes staring at him while trying not to laugh. He had a ridiculous costume, like a mix between a horse and a chicken and on the back it said WWW. "Hey Scorpius, what do you think, I might get an even bigger fan club than yours with this?" He pranced around the table and did a little pirouette when Scorpius snorted, before going upstairs.

"He got a job for my uncle." Rose explained in between giggles, but then she went silent as the door opened once more, but this time Scorpius noticed how the room filled with a wary silence.

_

* * *

_

Present time

Rose slowly opened the door and peeked inside. The house was crowded by relatives, but so far no one had noticed them. However she knew that they wouldn't be unnoticed for long, and soon the tiny, yet suspected squeal came from the six year old girl with baby pink hair as she saw the pair putting away their cloaks.

"Rosie and Scorpius are here!" Scorpius turned to Rose and said in a low voice so what he said wouldn't reach unwanted listeners.

"And you said that no one would notice."

"As if you believed me anyway." She linked her arm in his and waved at her young relative who almost danced her way over to them.

"Nobody wants to play with me." Isabelle glanced up at Scorpius with a meaningful stare and her face lit up when he crouched down so they came face to face.

"Hello to you too, Izzy." He smirked at her when she changed her eyes to the same ice blue shade as his own. "Well, if you put it that way, who can say no then?"

* * *

Ron had eyed the younger man as he stood together with Harry and George, who had long since decided to just ignore Ron when he got this way. Quiet and with narrowed eyes directed to a certain Malfoy.

However as soon as Isabelle walked away with Scorpius in tow, Ron quickly approached his daughter before someone could get in the way.

"Rosie."

"Dad." She said courtly looking him straight in the eye.

"How are you?" Ron walked up to her side, and for a moment they just stood there, watching their family.

"I'm good, and how are you?"

"Good, good. Just got away from the kitchen, it's like the Great War was fought in there."

"That bad, huh?" The smiled faintly at each other before turning their eyes back to the room.

"Well, what can you expect when you have approximately seven women trying to do everything their way."

"I guess that you, Uncle Harry and Uncle George didn't help much either." Ron chuckled at this, thinking lovingly about his wife's annoyed face as she threw them out of the kitchen after they nearly blow up the pies.

They stood in a comfortable silence, and Rose waved to various people who eagerly waved back at her.

* * *

The dinner was like the ordinary chaos it always was, and Rose felt the spark of warmth towards Scorpius when she saw the blissful expression on his face in the middle of it all.

"What?" He was forced to lean into her to make her hear him clearly; she shivered as she felt his lips grace her earlobe.

"Nothing, this is just really nice." He squeezed her hand gently in reply and turned his head slightly to Percy who asked about work, but he didn't let go of her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

_Five years earlier_

The heavy silence was suddenly broken when Hermione walked up and gave her husband a light peck on the cheek and then turned towards the younger pair at the table.

"Scorpius, this is Ron, Rose's father." Rose felt like didn't want anything else than vanish from the whole situation. Ron's eyes were slightly narrowed as he scrutinized Scorpius from head to toe. She couldn't believe that he was acting like this, even though both Rose and Hermione had specifically told him to at least act civilized.

"So you are **Malfoy's _son_**." Scorpius nodded and straightened up under the hard gaze he received and stared Ron straight in the eye. There was silence as the two men seemingly tried to intimidate the other, or Ron trying to do so, but Scorpius refusing to back down.

"**Enough**!" Rose's voice was drowned slightly by the screeching sound her chair made when she abruptly stood up, all the while glaring at her father, who stared at her as if it wasn't until now he realised that she was present in the room too.

"_Let's go_." She grasped Scorpius arm tightly and pulled him away towards the stairs. Scorpius could make out the angry voice of Hermione.

"Civil, **_Ronald_**, do you even know what that means!?"

He was shoved into a bedroom, which he assumed to be Rose's and then the door slammed shut behind him. He looked around and smiled inwardly at how the room resemled Rose. It was simple yet it made him feel welcome.

"I can't believe he did that, it's so embarrassing. Now you…" Rose rambled as she paced the floor and Scorpius found it best for her to get it out of her system, otherwise she might blow up in his face. He silently sat down on her bed and patiently waited for her to be done.

"I'm so sorry about that." Her voice sounded like a small child who knew it had done something bad, and it made him pat a spot beside him and she slumped down.

"I guess it's a good thing then, that I'm not trying to date your dad." His arm found its way around her shoulders and she let her head rest against him. "It wasn't that horrible, after that howler from last year we could only expect this." None of them had ever brought up that faithful day until now, they had both tried to ignore why they had spent so long time apart until only a couple of weeks ago.

"I'm sorry for that too." Rose mumbled and Scorpius squeezed her lightly.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

"Ronald, you stupid **_prat_**. You promised her you wouldn't do anything like that." Hermione was fuming as she struck down at Ron, who only glared back at her.

"I'm aware of that, but he's a **_Malfoy_**. Really Hermione, have you forgotten the years at school." By the look alone Hermione would probably have been able to do serious damage to anyone, and even if he had been married to the woman in question Ron almost began to wonder about his own sanity when he found himself arguing with her now.

"From what I remember, I didn't go to school with **Scorpius** Malfoy. It's one of the differences between us and Rosie, and she knows him and you should trust her judgement about this."

"She's just a **_little girl_**. **She just started Hogwarts for crying out loud!**"

"She's finished half of her last year, which means she's been at Hogwarts for almost **seven years!**" She had to fight the urge to scream as she tried to reason with him, but it was like always, he was too stubborn to actually listen to her.

"_**I know math**_."

"**_It sure doesn't sounds like it_**."

* * *

"I suspect that she's already planning the wedding." Rose laughed as she could so easily see Isabelle as she with sparkling eyes cling to Scorpius while proposing to him. He had just finished telling her how it was at Ted's, where Scorpius was spending the holiday.

"She'll have to get in line, I believe it's a few ahead of her, and there are girls who have been planning for years. That means they started thinking about it long before Isabelle was even thought of." She smiled at Scorpius thoughtful expression.

"I'd have to consider her age, but I'm not ready for marriage just yet, so I can wait. She's smarter than a lot of the other girls, which is good, but her real downfall is that she is my cousin's daughter." He smirked down at her and suddenly Rose could feel butterflies inside. "However there's still the most important problem for all those girls."

"And what would that be?"

"**You** are clearly the main reason why I'm not together with anyone else. Seriously, you're supposed to be… mphf…" His reply was muffled by her pulling him towards her and then firmly planting her lips over his. Immediately Scorpius' previous thoughts went out the window and was replaced by the thought of Rose and having her as close as possible.

Without knowing really how or when, Rose was straddling him and she felt shivers through her spine as Scorpius' hands ran up and down her back until settling in her hair to pull her even closer if that was even possible.

Rose smiled against him as her own hands travelled slowly down until they found the hem of his shirt and tugged it upwards. Swiftly it landed on the floor, momentary forgotten as Rose explored what was hidden underneath.

Scorpius reminded himself that he had to breathe as his mind became slightly fuzzy as Rose's hands and lips roamed over his upper body. A cloud of ecstasy engulfed them both as they gave into it.

The hit of reality came when the distinct sound of someone walking up the stairs reached them, and for a split second they stayed frozen, that until they realised that the slow steps were moving towards them. The realisation of this slammed them into action, Scorpius dived for the shirt and Rose pulled at her own clothes and tried to smoothen out her hair as much as she could.

It was like time had slowed down when the door began to open up and Ron came into view, and his already annoyed expression became even darker when he saw their flustered faces. It looked like he had to struggle with himself until he finally managed to open his mouth.

"Dinner's ready." With that he was gone as soon as he had appeared and for a moment they just stared at the spot where he had been, before Rose let out a sound close to a giggle and stood up.

"_Wow_…" She held out her hand for Scorpius and pulled him to his feet.

"You can't say that wasn't awkward."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

_Present_

The room had slowly fallen into a lazy haze shortly after all the Christmas presents had been exchanged and the children were off to play with their new toys.

Molly Weasley beamed at her gathered family, who all sat in various places, everyone with a new Weasley jumper. She loved this time of the year, the warmth of having them all here was wonderful. However she felt the bittersweet surge at their content faces, where one was missing. She had been so scared of losing anyone of them, the scare George gave her when he got back from the mission to bring Harry to them and then the numd feeling of seeing Fred's lifeless face... No, she shook her head to clear out that last image. Fred should be remembered as the loveable yet sometimes insufferable son who, like his twin, had her wrapped around his finger in a way none of her other children had.

She smiled slightly at the thought of what sort of chaos the twins would have put this day in when they were younger, but she also remembered all the times some of her grandchildren would have been able to put up a fight about the place of the worst pranksters in the family. Thank Merlin, James had settled down early.

* * *

Rose was squeezed in between Scorpius and Albus on one of the small couches, Jenny Longbottom, Albus long time girlfriend sat on the armrest by his side and her Uncle Harry sat in an armchair beside them whilst talking to Scorpius about the quidditch season. She fought to look awake and alert, but her eyelids felt so heavy and warmth from the fireplace wasn't helping her.

"James and I were at your last game, the team is really promising this year. What do you say about it?"

"Yes well, Mitchell, the new seeker, believes we might go really far." Scorpius voice was a low grumble in Rose's head when she dozily leant against him. She had surrendered and was now trying to get comfortable. "But we'll just have to see how it goes."

"Always the modest one, Scorpius?" Albus had been listening in on the conversation and turned to face the other man with a playful smirk.

"Not modest, it's called being realistic." He grinned back and the banter continued in the same, easy manner as usual. Harry smiled at the two of them and noticed his best friend waving at him to come.

"You know, I think this might work out." Harry looked at Ron in confusion, waiting for him to elaborate his statement. "Rosie and Malfoy's son, Scorpius. It might work."

"Ron, you are aware of the fact that they have been together for years, not to say that for the last few they have-"

"I know that, but I've got a good feeling about it now. I didn't have that before." Harry smiled at his friend who was studying the young couple from where he stood.

* * *

"It's so sweet to see them like that, don't you think so too?" Molly smiled in the direction of her grandchild who was snuggling up closer to Scorpius in her sleep, and Scorpius seemed to unthinkingly tighten his grip around her.

"They always were adorable that way." Ginny agreed and Fleur nodded as she to turned to look at the couple. They saw Ron moving towards the couch and then lightly pat Scorpius shoulder while saying something to the younger man, who smiled up at Ron in reply and nod. After that Ron sat down in the chair which Harry had earlier occupied, and from the expression on Ron's face they began a conversation centering around quidditch.

"That's something new." Ginny smirked in her brother's direction, but she looked very pleased with the situation at the same time.

* * *

"Have you heard about Lucius Malfoy?" Percy voice was a low murmur as he sat down beside his sister-in-law.

"No, what have he done now?" Hermione felt the concern about what the old man might have done. Percy made sure no one else heard what he was about to say, especially checking to see that Ron wasn't nearby.

"He's really ill, probably dieing. It seems like it's gone to his head and he is really confused." She wrinkled her eyebrows and leant a little closer to Percy.

"When did you hear this, and are you sure?" He focused a stern stare at her and sighed in annoyance.

"I saw him myself at the ministry. I remember how he was during the war and how he's been afterwards, and I talked to a friend at Saint Mungo's about what might cause this."

"It doesn't have to mean that he's dieing."

"No, but he is sick and it will become worse." Hermione looked at him with curiosity.

"What was it about him that made you go through the trouble?" Percy took a moment to silently contemplate what to tell her.

"He was acting like he owned the whole place and wanted to see Scrimgeour, to make a proposition which would surely interest him. It's like he's living in the past."

"Do you think he's dangerous?" Percy looked over at his niece with a sad look and Hermione did the same. "The question is perhaps if he would find out that he has a grandson, and that said grandson is living with a Weasley."

"But it was Lucius who broke it off between himself and Scorpius."

"That healthy Lucius would know that, but not this one. A confused and sick Lucius Malfoy could be like a faint version of Bellatrix Lestrange, a death eater who wants to clean up the family." Hermione gasped, she understood fully what he meant. It was not an unlikely scenario, but she knew that Draco wouldn't want to drag the Malfoy name in the dirt by letting his father loose in a state like that.

"I'm sure Draco has control over this." Her voice sounded surer than she felt, and she thought that Percy probably noticed this too, but he didn't show it.

"Let's hope so." They both went silent as the thought about it all, and then after a while Hermione turned to him and said in a serious voice.

"We should wait to tell them, they don't have to worry if it isn't necessary. For all we know, Lucius have forgotten about his grandchild." Percy studied her face, and finally agreed to what she was saying, but he promised himself to look out for anything odd from Malfoy. Percy had already lost enough, they all had, and he would do anything in his power to have it all stay the way it was now, when his family was happy.

* * *

"Rose, wake up." Scorpius shook her gently and smiled when he heard her response.

"It'll have to be quick… I have work." He nudged her and her eyes slowly opened. She looked around and noticed that the room was mostly empty, except for the two of them and her grandfather who was reading by the fireplace.

"How long was I out?" She groaned out and stretched her arms into the air and straightened out her back.

"About almost two hours, I think. Let's get you home." Scorpius made an attempt to move towards their cloaks, but Rose stopped him.

"Just wait here, I need to get something to eat first."

"Because you clearly didn't get enough during dinner?" The tone of disbelief in his voice was evident but she just smiled at him and disappeared into the kitchen. Arthur smiled at the baffled expression on Scorpius' face; it was never boring when it came to his grandchildren, a never ending source of entertainment.

"Now we can go home." Rose came back and put on the burgundy coloured cloak Scorpius held out for her. "Bye Grandpa, tell everyone else that too." The old man waved at them and then they were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

_Five years earlier_

"Scorpius, why do you have to be such a killjoy? Come with us." Victoire demanded of the young man who was seated on the stairs, shaking his head.

"It's a family gathering…"

"Yes, so get off your butt and go upstairs to make yourself presentable, understood?" Ted chimed in from the kitchen doorway where he was standing with Isabelle in his arms.

"It'll be awkward if I…" Scorpius tried once again, but like last time no one wanted to listen to what he had to say.

"It will not be awkward, you are coming with us –no, you will not celebrate Christmas by yourself- and that's final." Victoire finished off with a pointed stare at him and Scorpius had a hard time not to squirm under her hard gaze. With a defeated sigh he walked upstairs, making sure to show that he was not happy about this arrangement.

He wondered what they could be thinking, bringing him to the Weasley family's Christmas celebration. For Merlin's sake, he was a Malfoy, and they were forcing him to spend the evening at the Burrow… In his head he could picture it, how they all were going to stare at him and talk in hushed voices.

* * *

Some time later he had given in to his faith and was now standing outside a house which would surely crash down over his head at any second. He could hear all the happy voices and some not so happy shouts from various persons.

Scorpius's inner panic grew as Teddy's hand came closer to the door to knock, but on the outside he held a practised expression of boredom or indifference. In his head he began to figure out a way to escape, but his planning was abruptly stopped when the door flung opened and showed to beaming women. He'd recognise the first one anywhere as she rushed to his side to pull him inside.

"_**You came!**_" Rose exclaimed while hugging his arm, ignoring the tense look on his face. "Grandma, this is Scorpius." The other woman in the door smiled warmly up at him, and he felt a little more relaxed.

"Good evening, mrs. Wealsey." He held out his hand towards her and she actually pulled him in for a light hug. She chuckled at his face which held an unmistaken surprise. A part of him reminded her of Harry, this boy was as good as an orphan really.

"Let's get you all inside, it's freezing –oh, there're my other darlings... and Teddy, no I'm only joking… Isabelle, you have grown…"

"Come on." Rose pulled at him and he blindly followed her inside where he was met by the dreaded sight of a room full of Weasleys. He recognised some of their faces, waved half-heartedly back at Hugo who had looked up from a game of chess with one of Rose's uncles, Scorpius assumed. Some of the people looked friendlier than others; none however beat out Ron's cold stare when he noticed who his daughter was towing behind her.

Suddenly Rose came to a halt when someone walked up to them and faced Scorpius with a expression of authority. He looked at Rose in the corner of his eye, and could clearly see her fighting a smile. The man cleared his throat and held out his hand for Scorpius to shake, and he had a feeling of shaking hands with the Minister of Magic.

"You must be Scorpius Malfoy, I'm Percy Weasley, Rose's uncle. I hope you will have a good time here tonight and that my younger brother won't scare you away." Percy turned a stern gaze at Ron who glared back before turning to leave the room.

"Dad wouldn't dare to do anything." Rose had to jump out of the way when two girls came running, one of them chasing the other. Scorpius' arm was around her shoulders to steady her in a heart beat.

"Lucy, give me my broom" Came the shrill cry from the chasing girl, and Percy let out a frustrated excuse before calling out for them.

"**Molly**, **Lucy**, if you value any of your presents this year and want to have them later, **_I suggest you stop that, right now!_**"

"So that was uncle Percy, he works at the ministry." Rose looped her arm in Scorpius and yet again began to walk around the room to introduce him.

* * *

The actual dinning was something Scorpius couldn't have imagined, but he couldn't deny how comfortable it was with chaos all around him. People snatching food from each other and mrs. Weasley breaking of the beginning of an actual food fight, when James Potter began to argue with Albus, who mrs. Weasley later helped to get rid of the large stain of gravy on his shirt.

Rose could feel the warm sense of contentment as she sat there with her family and Scorpius beside her. She could see that most of her threats towards here relatives had been unnecessary, they had gladly let him in and she couldn't help but smile at the animated conversation about quidditch between Scorpius, Harry, James, Hugo and Charlie.

"The Cannons doesn't have a chance against the Falcons, _everyone_ knows that."

"Uncle Charlie, a lot has happened the last _twenty years_."

"No, he's right; the Cannons wouldn't know a snitch even if it flew up their noses."

"The Falcons can't even find a _decent_ keeper." It all continued in that manner and Rose couldn't enjoy it more, even if she wasn't that informed about all the statistics of the past fifty years, something they all seemed very keen on sharing with each other.

She caught onto the angry look her father tried to give his best friend, who seemed to ignore Ron completely. Ron yelped out quietly when he felt someone kick him hard in the shin, and he immediately knew who had done it when he noticed the murderous look his daughter sent him from her spot next to Malfoy. For a moment he thought about how much she looked like Hermione, but then he remembered his traitorous so-called best friend and decided that he should give them all the cold shoulder for a while.

* * *

A gentle nudge in his side made Scorpius look down and lock eyes with Rose, who looked uncharacteristically shy. He leant his head down and smiled slightly.

"What?"

"Ehm… I was wondering… if you wanted to get your gift… in private." A blush was beginning to show and he could hear her mumble angrily to herself about it.

"Sure, yours is in my cloak." Rose stood up slowly, pulling him with her. No one took any notice of them leaving the room, since several of the others had already moved into the living room to get good seats before the presents were to be opened.

He found his cloak and brought out a small box. For a moment he hesitantly looked it over with his back towards her, what if she didn't like it… And he had been worried about everyone's reaction to him being here, the thought of Rose hadn't even crossed his mind. That he had her present in his cloak was because it hadn't left his pocket since he left Hogwarts for the holiday break.

Finally he turned around and saw her fumbling with a gift of her own. She smiled uncertainly up at him, before holding it out for him. Chuckling slightly he took it and handed over the small box to her.

"Open them together?" The familiar smirk was back on his face and she nodded while she let out a laugh.

Scorpius couldn't help the smile which appeared on his face when he removed the gift-wrap, it was a book, but not just any book. _Anything and everything about the best sport there is_ the title stated and beneath it was a golden snitch. He looked at Rose who hadn't opened hers yet, but was now looking proud of herself, for making him look like that.

"There's a page in the book, the last one I think… you should see it." He gave her a quizzical look but obliged her and turned to the last page. In bold letters it was stated at the top, _Future hotshots_, and the page were meant to write on your own. Movements caught his eye and he saw a picture of himself on his broom, and beside it, in Rose's handwriting, was _Scorpius 7__th__ year against Ravenclaw_.

Rose let out a surprised gasp when she was suddenly enveloped in Scorpius's arms. She could feel his head rest on the top of hers, and snuggled a little closer.

"You can open yours now." She nudged him playfully before pulling away and began to open the box. "I know it's not much, but…"

"It's beautiful." She said simply while admiringly picking the crystal rose out of the box, and as soon as she touched it began to glow in a faint red colour and it when from being cold as ice to soothing warmth. "What is it?" She held it up closer to her eyes, trying to figure out what could do this.

"Enchanted ice, it will stay like that forever and glows when it feels someone's touch."

"Thank you." She hugged him while still holding the rose in her hand and he buried his face in her hair.

"You're welcome, but you know… nothing beats that book you gave me…" A smirk curled her lips as she pulled away slightly from him.

"Oh, really." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"Not close…" He leant in for another one as her arms moved around his neck to bring him closer, but they were suddenly interrupted by an annoyed sigh.

"**By Merlin's light blue onesie**, why does this **_always_** happen to me!" James threw his arms up in the air before stalking back into the living room, mumbling about people who should try to keep their hands to themselves when he was around.

"I'm afraid to ask what that was about…" Scorpius rested his cheek on Rose's head while she leant against him.

"He's always the one who walks in on people, says it's his curse."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

_Present_

Rose turned her face towards the sky and felt how the tiny snowflakes settled down just to be gone a second later, it was sad that the snow were to disappear soon, but her thoughts quickly went back to her problem ahead.

She took a deep breath, letting the cool air fill her lungs and held it in for a moment, as she tried to force the nausea away before she entered the building in front of her.

She wished that she would have someone with her for moral support as she felt the worry grow stronger inside, _why_ did she have to dream about working at the ministry's department of magical accidents and catastrophes, she wouldn't be this nervous if she were to work at her uncle's store. _**Damn**_ grandpa Weasley for making it sound interesting to work here…

Scorpius had laughed when she had voiced her worries out loud. That stupid git...

"You sound like you are going to Hogwarts for your first year. Rose, of course they'll like you." Well, that's easy for him to say… that stupid yet sociable git.

Deciding that she had been standing outside long enough, she gathered all her courage and stepped inside the ministry of magic.

Inside there were lots of witches and wizards bustling around, both employees and visitors. Rose tried to shut everyone out of her head, and it wasn't improving her nauseous feeling when a plump witch squeezed herself past Rose while eating away at a big pumpkin pastry. The mere thought of eating something almost made her want to turn around and go home, but then she found herself at the wanted level and she was met by an elder looking man who introduced himself as mr. Thomson.

"So Rose, you'll be working with me and Cynthia over there." He pointed to a witch in her thirties who smiled and waved at them. Feeling a little more at ease with her situation Rose smiled and waved back slightly, as mr. Thomson began to describe what they would do and show her around the place.

Suddenly mr. Thomson's smile wasn't as warm as before, but more forced when his eye caught something over her shoulder. Confused Rose turned around and was met by a grinning man, whose smile didn't reach his cold eyes, probably one or two years older than herself. She was taken aback by the look in his eyes, but shook the man's hand as he held it out to her.

"You must be **_mrs_**. _Malfoy_, I'm Matt Farrow." His voice was dripping of false politeness, and she tried to let go off him, but he still held onto her hand. "Yes, looks like dear old Scorpius went against everyone's expectations after all."

"I guess he did." She could feel her anger rise, all the worries she had had were disappearing and she fought hard to remain cool and collected. This however was hard when she looked into the smirking face before her, how she longed to bring out her wand. "If you excuse me, mr. Farrow, but I'm quite busy right now, so I'll need my hand back."

The smirk on his face grew as she said this in a cold and serious tone, but he obliged her. "Of course, how silly of me." He left without another word and Rose turned to her new boss with an apologetic expression.

"Sorry about that…" But mr. Thomson interrupted her with a light pat on the arm.

"Nothing to worry about, I can tell you that I myself, wouldn't have done it differently." They began to walk again and mr. Thomson continued to instruct her about what she needed to know.

* * *

"So Malfoy, how was Christmas?" Andrew Mitchell asked as the two of them were lazily hovering by the goalposts after practise.

"The usual, utter chaos every second of it." Scorpius laughed as he recalled how Harry with help from Ron and Albus chased after James and Hugo, who had cast a spell on the gift from Harry to Ginny, turning a ticket for a magical cruise into a ticket for a wizard mud wrestling tournament. It didn't help that Harry held a short speech before Ginny opened the envelope, a speech which consisted of how much he thought that the two of them needed this and how it would help his wife relax.

"How was your own?" Mitchell smiled dreamily before answering.

"I got engaged with the **most**_ incredible, awesome, loving_ witch you have ever had the pleasure to know."

"You know that Rose is **married** to me, right?" Scorpius smirked at his friend who tried to smack him over the head. "But I'm happy for you and Laura."

"Thank you." Andrew suddenly looked like he was deep in thought and Scorpius patiently waited for him to come out of it. "When you married Rose… how was that?"

"Apart from having our fathers throwing death glares at each other, before they got together during the reception to argue about our future lives, such as names and grandchildren, and then having two highly uncomfortable talks with both of them… apart from that it was one of the best days of my life." The other man stared at Scorpius for a second before he uttered a low "wow".

"You could say that." Scorpius sighed and looked down in time to see someone enter the field, the someone noticed the two men and waved. "But it was and still is all worth it." With that he zoomed down towards a laughing Rose and hit the ground with his feet right before her.

"Hey you, how was the new job?" He got off the broom and slung his arm around her waist as Mitchell touched the field a few feet away from them. Andrew gave Rose a bright smile and a nod before heading to the changing rooms.

"It was good, they are really nice." She trailed off and looked at Andrew's retreating back. "Andy looked really happy today, has he gone to a fortune teller again? He does remember about the last time, right?"

"Not that I know of, and I hope that he does, however he's happy because he's apparenty engaged now." Rose took him a little of guard by actually squealing at the news, but he shrugged it of as they made their way out to apparate home, thinking that she must be really happy for Andrew and Laura.

* * *

"Do you know anyone called Matt Farrow?" Rose sat down on the small couch beside Scorpius who was reading the Prophet. He looked at her before answering, and noticed how she furrowed her brow.

"Yes, he was a slytherin a year a head of me. What about him?"

"He works at my department and I just can't stand him." She glared at the coffeetable as she spoke. "He looks at me like I'm not worth… anything really. He came up and introduced himself, and there was this… I don't know." Rose felt how tears came to her eyes, and she was a little surprised by that, as was Scorpius. He brought her closer to him and hushed her as the tears started to fall.

"I-I don't kn-know what's wr-wr-wrong with me." She blubbered before she buried her face against his side. Scorpius was at a loss of words, this was not how Rose used to behave. For a moment he was afraid that she had been hexed, but he tried to ignore that thought and focus on calming her down.

"There's nothing wrong with you, love." He tried, but it seemed like she didn't notice his feeble attempts to comfort her. His hand travelled in circles over her back, her body shacking because of the sobs, but then suddenly she stopped crying. The room was silent before she removed her head from him to look out the window.

"Is it raining outside?" The question was so absurd after she had just moments ago bawled her eyes out; Scorpius couldn't do anything but stare at her in bewilderment. "Yes, it is… I should go out." She got to her feet and began to move towards the door. This brought Scorpius back and he followed her.

"What are you doing?"

"I just want to go out and smell the air." She answered simply, but under Scorpius stare she felt the need to explain herself. "I feel the need to smell the scent of wet pavement."

"Rose, what is this?"

"Scorpius, I don't know, you act like it's something wrong just because…" Her voice travelled of and her mouth shaped like an o in revelation.

"**_What!?_**" Scorpius couldn't bare this any longer; the worry was slowly beginning to drive him insane.

"I think I'm pregnant." Rose thought about it, and realised that it had to be that. She hadn't had any visits from the monthly visitor, she felt sick most of the time… and she really wanted to go outside and smell the pavement.

Scorpius was stunned; his brain seemed to have ceased to work properly, or even at all. Rose pregnant… pregnant Rose… swirled around in his mind. He studied her face and wondered how she could be so calm about this, he was sure that he showed everything as clear as day.

After another moment of silence Rose decided that it was perhaps time to bring Scorpius back to the present, it looked like he was frozen in shock.

"Scorpius… Rose to Scorpius, are you there?" His hands found their way to her shoulders but it was like he wasn't seeing her.

"A baby…" His voice was like a whisper, but she smiled a little at the acknowledgement. "We're having a baby." A full sentence, he was making progress. Then suddenly she was pressed against him in a tight hug with his face buried in her hair. She snaked her arms around his waist and hugged him back, as she heard him mumble too quiet for her to make out any of the words.

"You know we can't be really sure… I should take a test, but this is the most probable explanation." She said into his chest, she didn't want him to get his hopes up to high if it wouldn't be true.

"Yes, you're right, but after the show you put on earlier I can't believe much else." He smiled down at her, and she kissed him hard and passionately; she loved him so much it was on the border to ridiculous.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

_Five years earlier_

The rush to be done with all the final good byes began as the steam erupted from the train, a sure sign that it wasn't much time until it would be on the way back to Hogwarts. There was a jumble of sounds surrounding their quite large group, the noises of voices and animals.

Victoire made sure yet again that Scorpius had all his things while Teddy tried to convince her that the situation was the same as it had been the last time she had asked. Hermione was scolding Hugo for trying to bring back her copy of Hogwarts- a history.

"But mom, I lost mine and I need it to sleep." He whined and tried to take it back, but his mother was stubbornly holding it out of his reach.

"Hugo, you'll just have to look harder, I'm sure it's somewhere in your dorm. Perhaps you used it to make a chair more stable…"

"_Once_ Hermione, I did it **once**, **_nine years ago_**!" Ron jumped into the argument when he noticed his wife's last statement.

"Well it was one too many times, _**Ron**_."

Scorpius and Rose stood together at the side of all this, Rose holding Isabelle's hand to make sure that the little girl wouldn't try to walk away. They had watched the people in front of them in amused silence, with Scorpius arm lazily draped around Rose's shoulders.

"Scorpius say bye to Brian." Isabelle held out her stuffed dog to Scorpius, who for a split of a second took note that some first years were pointing at him and snickering. However he ignored them and said a pleasant good bye to the dog. The little girl beamed up at him and he could see her eyes brighten, which made him suspect that she didn't plan anything he would like.

"Brian wants a kiss too." Scorpius sighed at the smugness in her voice, but swiftly took the dog from its excited owner, gave it a quick peck and then Isabelle was hugging Brian close to her.

"Cheating on my sister right in front of her, and with **Brian** of all stuffed animals. I always thought he could do so much better." Hugo had come up behind them and laughed at Scorpius annoyance, but Rose smiled at her brother.

"Scorpius and I have an open relationship when it comes to certain dogs."

The light atmosphere around them changed drastically when Ron went quiet and looked at something behind the young pair. The two of them turned around to see Draco Malfoy a few meters away, answering Ron's glare with one of his own.

"I'll be right back." Scorpius mumbled before moving slowly towards his father, who barely acknowledged this.

* * *

"Father." Scorpius nodded curtly and took a place beside the older man.

"So you are serious about this, Scorpius." It wasn't a question, only an observation, but Scorpius answered it anyway.

"Yes, I'm serious." A happy squeal came from Isabelle when her mother picked her up and a grimace flickered across Draco's face.

"I'm sure you've heard from your grandfather by now."

"I have, but I didn't care much for what he wanted."

"It isn't just an empty threat Scorpius, he will disown you." Draco turned his gaze away from the Weasleys and turned it to his son. "Don't be foolish about this."

"But I'm not, this is what I want and you should let it be." Scorpius was actually surprised by this, his father almost seemed to be begging him not to do this, or as close as Draco Malfoy would come to begging.

"You want me to just sit back and watch as my son throws away everything."

"I'm not throwing anything away, grandfather threw me away." Draco let out a frustrated huff at this.

"You knew what he would do."

"Yes, and that's why I burned his letter." A defeated sigh came from the older man as he squeezed Scorpius shoulder lightly.

"I should have betrothed you to Lucy Goyle, because then we wouldn't have this conversation." A small smirk played on his face and an almost identical one appeared on Scorpius's.

"I believe we would still have it, but with slightly different circumstances. I would still be with Rose."

"You're too much like Astoria sometimes, you know that?" Someone called for Scorpius and he saw Rose wave her arms in the air and gesturing towards the train. He made a move to go to her but Draco held him back.

"You know that it is most likely that you'll be poorer than a house-elf if you continue like this, I won't take pity on you for something you are responsible for yourself. She is after all a Weasley."

"Then so be it, father you are aware of where I stand, and right now I don't care much about what you think." With that Scorpius made his way towards Rose who stood by one of the doors to the train with both their trunks beside her.

* * *

They found an empty compartment in the back of the train and got settled so that they sat across from each other.

"You could call that an interesting conversation." He said lightly as he leant back and closed his eyes.

"What did he say?" Rose tried to sound casual but it was hard, instead she decided to put her feet up on the seat in front of her, beside Scorpius. He opened his eyes to see her feet and smiled slightly at them.

"I guess he wanted to tell me that grandfather Malfoy has officially disowned me now, and he wanted to know if I wanted to change my mind about this."

"Oh." A cold, sinking feeling settled inside her and she didn't know where to look. Of course Scorpius noticed and for a moment she cursed him inwardly for it.

"Rose, don't be silly." He moved and sat down beside her to bring her closer to him. "I'd choose you anytime."

"I know that." She sighed in annoyance and moved away from him, but his hands were on her sides in no time and pulled her back to him. It was useless to try to fight him, she knew that, but she didn't want to give in just like that. Instead she gripped the seat and held onto it, trying to bring her closer to it. Scorpius moved his fingers from her sides to her stomach, that's when she did a stupid thing; she squirmed and let out a small squeal. Smirking he tickled her without mercy until she let go and he could bring her to him again, but not without getting a few hits from her desperate attempts to get away from his hands.

It was a wonder that no one came to see what was going on in their compartment, with all screams and thumps.

Rose tried to catch her breath again as Scorpius was once again leaning back with closed eyes.

"Rough night, Malfoy?" A smile played on his lips but he didn't open his eyes.

"Yeah, this girl… wouldn't let me sleep, she was up all night."

"So it's not only Brian the dog, but another woman too. Shame on you, Scorpius."

"What can I say, it took almost an hour for Teddy and Vicky to get Izzy to sleep again, some nightmare about being abducted by gnomes and forced to be in grandma Weasley's backyard were her Uncle James and Uncle Fred tried to throw her as far away as they could."

"They never where good with children." Rose shook her head and sighed, she could picture it in her mind, James and Fred telling the small Isabelle how to catch and get rid of gnomes.

"It took a while just to stop her from screaming out of sheer panic, she wasn't fully awake but not asleep as she tried to get away from an armchair." He yawned and slumped a little in his seat. "I'm in no rush for kids…"

Rose squirmed a little beside him and cleared her throat. "Then this would be a bad timing to tell you that I'm pregnant, right?" She wasn't even finished before Scorpius sat straight up, stiff as a board.

"You are _**what!?**_" The bright, mischievous smile betrayed her when she tried to stay serious and he groaned and slapped her lightly on the upper arm. "_Rose_."

"Ok, no baby Scorpius who'll run around your ankles and call you_ 'daddy'_ or try to steal your broom when you're not looking…"

"Good… wait, steal my **broom**? Rose, it would be a baby…"

"Well James did it when he was around one and a half, and Roxanne was even younger than that. After she managed to get it out and almost up in the air all the parents in the family decided to be safe and lock their brooms inside closets." They were silent a moment, before Scorpius felt that he had to ask the question which were nagging at him in the back of his mind.

"And you, you want a baby?" She didn't answer right away, but got a far away kind of look and a small smile grazed her lips.

"It would be nice, sometime in the future, but not now. However there are things I want to do before I get children, such as travel and I would want to have a job."

Their conversation slowly drifted away from the baby topic and they continue to talk until the train began to slow down as they got closer to Hogsmeade.

* * *

"Ah… is that the sound of the _oh so very sweet love_ between Rose and Scorpius just outside the portrait hole?" Charlie remarked sarcastically as he joined Albus and Jenny by the fire in Gryffindor's common room. "How long have they been out there now?"

"Close to fifteen minuets now, but it all began in the Great Hall." Albus answered as Rose walked in to the room, looking furious when she turned around and shouted through the hole.

"And stay **outside!**"

"I can't go **inside**, I'm a _**Slytherin**_!" Came the equally infuriated reply before the portrait swung back and closed the entry. Rose stomped over to the couch and squeezed herself in between Albus and Charlie, ignoring their mild protests as she glared into the fire.

"Who does he think he is?" She suddenly exclaimed into the air while the others patiently waited for her to explain the situation, which she began to do the moment after. "I'll tell you who he think he is, he think he is together with a loon who belongs in the loony bin."

"Did he say that?" Jenny seemed to doubt it while Albus began to glare at the fire too.

"No, but he didn't have to. It was so obvious."

"Why don't you just tell me what happened?" Jenny pulled her up and then lead her away towards their dormitory, holding onto her, just to be sure that she wouldn't run away and giving Albus a warning look.

* * *

"So we were just talking about nothing in particular, and then this really big spider, huge spider attacked me. The thing just wouldn't get off of me, and you know what the git does?" Jenny had no time to answer before Rose continues. "He laughs; he laughed when I had a huge, probably _**lethal**_ spider on me!"

A smile threatened to show on Jenny's face, but she fought it and tried to muster up some irritation at man responsible for her friend's anger. "Yes, he deserves a punishment; spider's are no laughing matter."

"I know! Wait, you are not serious… Jenny!" She aimed a kick at her friend but missed.

"Rose, you didn't get killed by the spider…"

"Only because he found some sense before it could have been too late." Jenny smiled and gave Rose a pat on the upper arm.

"See, he _'saved'_ you."

"No, no, no, he **mocked** me. It was _'look at this little thing, it can't hurt you'_ and _'It's more scared of you'_ or my personal favourite '_Rose! I'm being attacked by a gigantic monster spider!_'."

* * *

"**Argh!**" The sound escaping his lips was close to a growl as he entered the Slytherin common room and took his usual place in an armchair by the fire next to Avery and Michaels.

"Look out, Malfoy is on a roll." Avery pretended to take cover, and it was close that he needed to stay down if he didn't want to get his by a spell.

"Who's ridiculously afraid of spiders, they can't even do anything to harm you."

"Perhaps I'm going out on a limb here, but I gues that Weasley is the one afraid of said creature."

"She is furious because I didn't come to her aid right away, but really… the way she jumped and waved her arms around, you couldn't get closer to her than a meter." The two others looked at each other and then at Scorpius.

"So, she's mad at you for not helping her with the spider."

"I did help her." Scorpius interrupted, but Avery held up his hands to stop him.

"You didn't take her seriously, since you are ok with those nasty little buggers." Avery repressed a shudder as Scorpius sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I should apologise."

"Yes, you should." Scorpius got up and left, ignoring the longing look he received from Lucy from where she was seated with one of her friends.

* * *

He knew that he wouldn't be able to talk to her just like that, the problem was to get to her, and as he said before, he was a Slytherin and couldn't get into her common room. Flying up to the tower on his broom was also an idea which was shot down quickly, he didn't want to look through every window and have curious students look back at him and the weather wasn't very favourable. He walked around aimlessly until he found himself standing beside a painting with fruit, that's when the idea hit him.

The house-elves were bustling about when Scorpius entered the kitchen, some of them waved at him with friendly smiles on their faces and then one of them came up to him.

"Would you want some food or anything else?" Scorpius crouched down a bit to get closer to the house-elf's level.

"Since you can move around the castle more easily than I, perhaps you could do me a favour and at least try to bring Rose Weasley here, I would be very grateful." The house-elf seemed to consider it very seriously before replying.

"Moppy will try, sir." With that he was gone and Scorpius was lead to a chair where he sat down. The remaining house-elves moved around, chatting and giggling about ordinary things and then Moppy returned with a sour Rose.

"Well, what is so important that it makes you send a poor house-elf to get me."

"I wanted to apologise, it was wrong of me to laugh at you and the spider, I'm sorry." Rose looked at him, waiting for him to say something more. "And I'm sorry about the comments afterwards."

"Thank you." She made her way to where he sat and sat down on the chair next to his.

"So, we are alright."

"You won't get rid of me that easily, if that is what you mean." She put her elbows on the small table and rested her chin on her hands. "But next time there is a spider…"

"Then I'll be there to get it off of you, no matter how small it is." She slapped his arm and looked at him sternly.

"There are no small spiders."


End file.
